1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to quivers for holding arrows or bolts as used in archery. The present invention relates more specifically to a quiver for holding arrows or bolts in opposing directions so as to increase the number of arrows or bolts that can be retained. The present invention also relates to a manner of removably attaching the bilateral quiver to the bow.
2. Description of the Related Art
In archery or bow hunting, an archer requires the ability to carry multiple arrows. The carrying device for these arrows can be attached to the archer's bow or to the person directly. The more arrows carried on a bow or body by this carrying device creates more undesirable weight on the bow or on the body. The arrows also take up additional space. The device which holds these arrows (a quiver) is desired to be light weight, take up as little space is possible, and quickly attach and re-attach to the bow or body or both. It is also desirable that the arrows be held by this device as closely together as possible to minimize space consumption. As arrows are stacked together, the feathers and/or broadheads limit how closely the arrows can be held together when stacked in the same direction. Another problem faced by bow hunters is how to quickly and efficiently mount lights, lasers, cameras, and other accessories quickly and effectively to a bow. The proposed invention solves these problems.
The proposed invention solves the issue of containing the arrows as closely together as possible. It holds the arrows in two directions rather than in one direction. The arrows are alternated in direction as they are stacked together. The arrows can be stacked more closely together as their directions are alternated, because the feathered ends are no longer immediately next to each other. This greatly reduces the area consumed by the quiver and arrows. The configuration also reduces the weight. The proposed invention utilizes a standardized picatinny or weaver style rail system for attaching to the archers bow or body. This allows for quick attachment and reattachment, as well as a standardized connection platform for all bows and crossbows. The mounting of a standardized picatinny rail directly to the bow is another unique feature of the proposed invention that solves the problem of mounting lights, lasers, cameras, and other accessories quickly and easily to the bow.
Current quiver designs hold the arrows all facing the same direction and they utilize bow attachment platforms that are non-standard. The proposed invention holds the arrows by alternating their direction 180° in order to save space and weight as well as utilizing a standard picatinny rail quick-attach mounting system.
There are three main issues with current quiver designs that the proposed invention addresses. First, current quiver designs utilize holding systems that hold the arrows facing the same direction. This adds to the size of the quiver, as well as the weight. The proposed invention utilizes a holding system that alternates arrow direction 180°. This allows for arrows to be stacked more closely together than traditional quivers while maintaining independent pockets for each arrow point. The independent arrow point pockets prevent any broadhead interference that occurs with current quiver designs. The pockets protect the broadhead blades and prevent tangling.
Second, current arrow quivers mount to the bow with non-standard mounting systems. The mounting systems are almost always proprietary, so different quivers or accessories cannot be interchanged on the same mount. Many of the current mounting systems do not utilize quick attach designs. The proposed invention utilizes a quick-attach Picatinny rail mounting system. A standardized picatinny rail is bolted to the standard mounting holes on the bow. The proposed quiver has a quick attach levered system that attaches firmly onto the bow mounted rail. The proposed quiver can be quickly detached and replaced with any other Picatinny mounted device (laser, light, camera, etc.). This greatly adds to proposed quiver's functionality in the field.
Third, currently existing quivers do not have the ability to be adjusted for different arrow lengths. This prevents current quivers from being interchangeable between bows and crossbows. Due to the proposed invention holding the arrows in alternating directions, it incorporates a telescoping design that allows the quiver heads to be moved further apart or closer together to accommodate many different arrow lengths. The attachment mechanism is also movable within the framework so that it can be adjusted to fit any bow riser, as well as fit to a crossbow. This additional adjustability coupled with the standardized picatinny rail mounting system provides much greater versatility than currently existing quiver designs.